


To catch a Bard

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jaskier, Cat!Shifter Jaskier, Consent is Sexy, Crying During Sex, Edge Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Geralt, immortal!jaskier, proper use of Kink even if its a bit underdiscussed, rope binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier was born a Cat Shifter but unlike his brethren he is not a mighty feral beast but a common housecat. After Geralt breaks his heart on the mountain sadness overwhelmed him and he gets stuck in his Cat form and picked up by Geralt who is frantically looking for his bard to apologize.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 277
Kudos: 759





	1. Regrets and Heartbreak

* * *

Contrary to popular believe Geralt was well aware when he fucked up. He was also aware that in this case, he had fucked up so hard that his usual grunts would not count as an apology and he would have to actually voice his regrets, but he did not mind. Jaskier was worth voicing his thoughts.

He had regretted the bitter words that had spewed from his tongue like venom from a snake the moment he had said them. Frustrated with Yennefer and their unwanted bond, angry at the world for forcing fake feelings on him when all he wanted was to hand his heart to the bard. Sadly, the very same bard he had let his anger out. Anger that was not directed at all at Jaskier but what had been said had been said and he could only make amends and not take the words back.

He would give Jaskier the night, so he and the bard could both calm down and in the morning he would kneel in front of him and grovel for forgiveness. A sound plan, overall, the only issue was that Jaskier was nowhere to be found come morning. Geralt panicked, his heart heavy and full of pain, his mind promptly telling him a dozen scenarios of how Jaskier could have gotten lost and died on the mountain. Fear was a mighty motivator and he had packed up his belongings faster than ever before and started his descend down the mountain, following Jaskiers scent.

The trail grew colder the more he followed it but thankfully there was no smell of blood anywhere. Finally, he reached the first camp where he had left Roach and to the Witchers utter horror the scent just stopped, like if Jaskier had vanished into thin air. “Roach! Have you seen our bard!?” The horse, since it could not talk gave him a weird look and took a step to the side, revealing a tiny brown and white cat sitting next to her on the ground, in the middle of licking itself clean.

Geralt loved cats had always done so but the animals were so afraid of Witchers that he hadn’t been able to pet one ever since his transformation. The felines would normally run screaming, but this one looked up to him with its big blue eyes and purred. The cat got up, strutted over to Geralt and rubbed itself against his legs.

The Pankratz family was an old and proud family of cat shifters, it was an openly known secret in Lettenhove and the common folk enjoyed the projection and wealth of the Werecats who took great pride in their land and took great care of their people. Jaskiers mother was a sleek and fast panther, her dark hair transforming into an even darker hair, her green eyes ever so sparkling. His father’s Cat form was a lion, proud with a full mane of blond hair and his older sister Madeleine showed a mix of their colours, a brownish Lynx, strong and fast and always on the hunt.

Now Jaskier, had been very small when he had been born, he came way too early and almost died a few times in his first year and only the strong partly immortal shifter blood kept him alive. When he had first gained his ability to switch forms, as a young teen when puberty hit, like all of his family members he had been horrified to find that he was the size of a common housecat. His fur was brown with red flecks around his blue eyes that stayed the same colour when he was in his human form, and a white underbelly.

His family had still loved him the same but he had renounced his title as heir over to his older sister to escape the teasing and political intrigue of his cousins. Both his parents had always loved and supported him and when he had left Lettenhove to become a wandering bard they had wished him all the best but warned him that people outside their lands would maybe not react well to his abilities and that he had always had a knack of letting his emotions overrule his logic.

When Geralt had broken Jaskiers heart he had done the only thing he could do to not be overwhelmed by emotion, switch into a simpler form, with simpler needs and even though his mind was still his own the overwhelming sadness numbed a bit. What Jaskier had not calculated was how hurt he actually was and now after he had made his way down the mountain he found himself stuck as a cat as if his human side did not want to come out.

He saw a glimmer of recognition in Roach’s eyes when he stopped next to her to think and then suddenly Geralt was there looking for him of all people. The bard had long known how much Geralt loved cats and he thought it would be a nice way to say goodbye to give the Witcher one last nice thing so he had strutted over and rubbed against Geralts legs. What he had not anticipated though was to be picked up and a Geralt pressing him softly against his chest and scratching in between his ears.

“Oh, aren’t you pretty and…you are not afraid of me…oh…so soft….”

For a moment Geralt forgot his search for Jaskier as the Cat purred in his arms. The fur was even softer and warmer than he had imagined and it brought a small smile to his face. “You look well-groomed for a wildcat….maybe I should bring you to the next town with me, hm?”

Jaskier had always dreamed to be pressed against Geralts chest, he had just not thought he would be stuffed into an open shirt, held by a few buttons, only his head peeking out while Geralt rode on, trying to find his bard.


	2. Best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Catskier make a plan

There was no sign of Jaskier, no scent to follow no tracks to be found and when Geralt arrived in the small town where the dragon hunt had started he felt awful and sad. He made sure that Roach was stabled in safely before taking his satchel off of her and carefully pulling the cat out of his shirt. “Now, let’s see if we can find some food for you hm?” The Innkeeper remembered him and gave him the same room he had shared with Jaskier only a week before. Neither he nor the patrons had seen his bard and Geralt took his food up to his room, too drained to sit with strangers.

“Here you go little one.” He had gotten some milk and put it in a small bowl and now watched smiling as the Cat eagerly licked it all up, still not afraid of him. The Witcher sighed and undressed, getting rid of the grime with a small washcloth and imagines how Jaskier would tell him to take a proper bath if he was here.

Where did the bard go? Mhm, the only explanation was that maybe Yennefer had portal-ed him out, that would explain why his smell had stopped at the foot of the mountain and why he was nowhere to be found. But where would he go? Deep in thought Geralt laid back onto the small bed he had shared with Jaskier before, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with sadness. He had to run his stupid mouth and lose the only person he really cared for in the process.

He sighed again, heavy and full of despair as the kitten jumped onto the bed and curled up onto his stomach. Afraid to scare the small animal Geralt did not dare to move, only bringing his hand up to softly pet the strange cat. “Well, at least you like me.” “Meow?” The cats little sound sounded almost like a question and since Geralt had always had an easier time talking to animals he continued.

“I lost my friend. He…is a bard you know.” Jaskier made a surprised sound that as a cat sounded absolutely adorable. Geralts calloused fingers scratched perfectly between his ears and under his chin and even if that was not how he wanted the Witcher to touch him he was in heaven.

“I…it’s my own fault. I did not treat him right. I…was mean to him…and he left.” The small Cat pushed its head against the Witchers hand and Geralt sighed again. “I think…maybe he went to the coast…I should have said yes I….I am afraid…he is….” He curled up on his side in a fetal position, carefully moving as to not hurt the cat which came and licked softly at his face where tears had started to gather.

Now Geralt had no idea if that was normal Cat behaviour or not but for now it soothed his pain and he did not want to think about it too hard.

“Lettenhove is at the coast, maybe…maybe he went home?”

He brought his arms carefully around the cat and held it in place, softly petting. “I will go there and beg him for a second…well, I guess it’s not a second chance. I have mistreated him for so long…I…” Alone in the privacy of his rented room, Geralt allowed himself to cry until sleep finally overwhelmed him.

Jaskier had watched the whole ordeal with horror. He had never wanted for Geralt to feel such sadness and cry. If he could he would change forms and forgive his Witcher in a heartbeat. He wished he could hug Geralt but without arms, all he could do was to curl up close against him and try to be a small comfort. Maybe Geralt would be angry at him again when he found out he kept being a shifter from him but Jaskier did not mind. His anger and even hate would be better than seeing the love of his life so full of sadness.

Lettenhove was a good idea, his parents would recognize him and be able to talk to him and help find out why he was stuck in this form and he could watch over Geralt during the next two weeks of travel and make sure that the Witcher was all right. Jaskier smiled to himself, a great plan, what could go wrong?


	3. Voice your inner reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt talks to his new friend

Usually, when Geralt woke up all his senses were immediately alarmed and he was ready to go, not so this time. He found himself drifting in a state between waking and sleep and for once in his life he felt content. He was warm and wrapped into a soft blanket and there was a tiny weight on his chest, purring and softly rubbing against his naked skin.

Without even thinking about it he reached out and petted the cat on his chest, smiling as it moved against his hand without even opening its eyes. It was weird, how much the presence of the kitten soothed him, like an old friend who had come back after a long period of absence. Logically he knew that he should look for a good home for the cat instead of taking it with him but Geralt did not want to part ways with the feline yet.

Without Jaskier at his side, he felt incomplete, like some had ripped a hole in his soul and the presence of the cat eased his pain a little bit. He was aware that he had only himself to blame and that he needed to find his bard as soon as possible to ask for his forgiveness.

Making a soft meow sound the kitten woke and stretched before looking at him with big blue eyes, slowly blinking. “Good morning little one.” The kitten blinked once more before rubbing itself all over Geralts face as if it was also wishing him a good morning, before hopping off the bed and making its way to the small bowl that had contained milk the night before.

With a loud meow, it let Geralt know that the bowl was empty and that the cat demanded to be fed.

“I see what I can get you little one.”

Jaskier stared after Geralt as soon as the door had close behind him and let himself fall onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He had been surprised at how loving and soft Geralt had treated his Cat form and if any he was only falling more in love with the man every time he scratched his head.

Geralt came back shortly after and while he put his own breakfast on the table he filled Jaskiers little bowl to the brim with heavy cream. “There you go little one!” The Witcher smiled openly at him and it tugged on Jaskiers heartstring until it hurt. He made a soft little sound before he started to eat, not taking his eyes from Geralt who stared out the window while devouring his own food. Jaskier could hear the heavy raindrops falling against the glass outside and he hoped he could stay somewhat warm during the next part of their journey.

“Mhm, …it’s raining. I hope wherever Jaskier is he is warm. He hates getting wet…He always says the silk of his clothes gets ruined from it…” Jaskier meowed in response and Geralt talked on as if he was not talking to a little kitten but a trusted confidant. The bard did not mind, he had always wanted for Geralt to be more vocal and with a curious look he listened on.

“His hair curls when it’s wet….its….its….” Geralt took a deep breath. “Adorable.” Jaskier almost chocked on his heavy cream but thankfully the Witcher did not notice his little mishap.

“He even made a song about rain, about how it ruins everything.” The Witcher smiled to himself and kept staring out of the window. “I just hope that Yen portaled him safely to Lettenhove….or somewhere else. But where else would he go except home after I….after I…”

Frustrated Geralt curled his hands into fists, his expression turning sour. Jaskier stopped eating and hopped onto the Witchers lap, rubbing his head against his stomach. He had had countless fantasies about sitting in Geralts lap, being a cat had not been one of them. The Witcher sighed but loosened his curled fists as he stroked Jaskiers back. “I just miss him…I…he is my….my….” The only reason Jaskier was able to hear the last word being whispered was thanks to his improved feline hearing. “My everything.”

Whimpering Jaskier closed his eyes. For fucks sake Geralt, could he not have voiced his true feeling on the mountain top instead of letting his rage out on the bard? They could be naked in bed together instead of him being stuck in a little kitten’s body.


	4. Name a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Geralt names Catskier

After Geralt had packed everything up again and made sure that the cat was secure in one of his saddlebags, only its head peeking out, he rode on. “I am sorry, little one, I have to ride harder than before, and you would not be safe inside my shirt.”

“Meow!”

“Yes, I know, I will see what I can do in the future sweet Flower.”

“Meow?”

“You like that name? Flower?”

“Meow!”

“Good…now let’s go and find my bard. I am sure he will like you as well!”

They rode on, and Jaskier was glad to be in the saddlebag, even if he had preferred to ride pressed against Geralts chest again he knew for sure he would probably vomit all over Roach’s head if he had done so. They were galloping at a high speed and Geralt urged his mare on for many hours until at midafternoon they reached the next town, much earlier than usual.

Geralt stabled Roach, slung his Satchel around his shoulders and carried Jaskier in his arms, pressed against his chest, the cat happily meowing. “Let us take a look at the market, before securing an inn for the night, hm?”

Jaskier sighed as Geralt restocked their provisions and then stopped at a small stall with pet gear. “Mhm…I better get you a collar, so that people know you are not a stray.” Jaskier blinked, he usually would be against the idea but he would not mind being marked as Geralts. The Witcher talked to the merchant for a while and it ended with him ordering a custom made collar that he could pick up the next day.

Finally, they found a small inn, and after entering the room and putting his things down Geralt ordered a bath. Jaskier curled up onto the bed and watched his Witcher slowly undress. He had seen Geralt naked countless times before but now, transformed into a cat, he had no shame staring as much as he wanted to.

Finally, Geralt sunk into the bath, deeply humming but a sad look on his face.

“Meow?”

“I wish Jaskier was here, he would babble on about his current writing project or conquest and then he would wash my hair and put oil on my skin and….I miss him…it’s only been three days and I feel like I lost the best part of myself.” Jaskier jumped onto the rim of the bathtub, carefully circling it and rubbing himself against the back of Geralts head, earning him a tiny smile from the Witcher.

“You are a very smart cat…then again, you are the first cat I have met that isn’t scared of me in a hundred years…so maybe all felines are as intelligent as you are.” Callused and wet fingers came up to scratch Jaskiers chin and he slightly purred into Geralts ear. He tried to take a step further but slipped and promptly fell into the water.

Geralt braced himself to get scratched but instead of panicking the cat just paddled around in the small tub, and curled up in his arms. What a weird feline Flower was.


	5. I want to be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier really wants to change back

After their shared bath Geralt made sure to carefully rub his kitten dry and left to bring some food up to the room. Flower was sitting on a chair, happily meowing when he came back and rubbing against his hand when he sat the bowl of leftovers down. Geralt scratched the Cat behind his ears and went to focus on his own food.

His thoughts kept drifting off to his bard, afraid that Jaskier had found himself in some sort of trouble and was not safely tucked away at Lettenhove. He had never been there, only knew a little bit from his studies. He was sure that Jaskier did tell him about his home but back then he hadn’t really listened to the bard, something he deeply regretted now.

“Meow?”

The cat jumped up on the table and wiggled over to Geralt, rubbing against his elbow and arm and the Witcher picked the Kitten up and pressed it against his chest to properly pet it.

“You know, I wish all interactions were as easy as it is with you.”

“Meow?”

“I am not really good at dealing with people…..even worse…the ones that try I push away….”

“Meow….”

Geralt sighed and rubbed his face against Flower to ease his mind.

“He was always so kind. Sure he was loud and obnoxious and annoying sometimes but to be honest, those are all part of his charm.”

“Meow!”

“No, I mean….he is….loyal and always sees the best in people and he made my life so much better and I….I miss him so much Flower. I don’t think….”

“Meow?”

“I don’t think I want to live in a world where he is not at my side….but….being my….my… it's dangerous. He got hurt so often and he is only mortal and-“

“MEOW!”

Geralt wrinkled his head in confusion at the cat’s angry outbreak and held still to see if he would get scratched but the kitten just calmed down again and licked at Geralts hand.

“I….he will die…one day…and I will have to go on without him…so why even try? Why even try?”

Jaskier had never felt so helpless in his whole life. He focused his powers to change back into a human, even Geralts anger would be better than his pain, but nothing happened. He was still stuck and there was nothing he could do to comfort his Witcher.

Geralt fell silent and put the cat back on the bed, where it curled up and made a sad tiny noise.

“I will see if there is some work around in this town, you stay here and be safe….”

“Meow.”

“Thank you Flower….you are a great listener.”

Snorting Jaskier shook his head and waited for Geralt to leave the room before climbing up the window and watching his Witcher walk off in the distance. He curled up against the glass as heavy rain fell outside and did the only thing he could do: wait.


	6. Collar me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Catskier gets his collar

The heavy rain continued for hours and even though Jaskier tried to stay awake he fell asleep and was woken by the first bright beams of the morning sun. He stretched and kept at his window seat to watch if Geralt was coming back. It took almost another hour before the Witcher hobbled back, dirty, wet and bloodied but smiling and in one piece.

Relived Jaskier hopped from his seat and waited next to the door for his Witcher to arrive. He wished he was able to order another bath for the Witcher but his new form made that impossible. The door creaked open and Geralt smiled down on him, while putting his sword to the side and started to undress and wring his dirty and wet clothes out.

“Hello Flower.”

“Meow”

“The hunt went well….not even really hurt….Jaskier would fuss about it nonetheless if he was here….Gods I miss him.”

The Witcher washed up with a wet rag and put clean clothes on just in time for a young waitress to knock on the door and bring some food for Geralt and his cat.

“There you go.” Jaskier made a happy sound and started to eat while not taking his eyes off Geralt.

“I already went to the alderman and got paid, he….he had heard about me because of the song and he made sure I got what the monster was actually worth. So I picked your collar up and had it enchanted so you won’t lose it and it will always fit you perfectly without scratching.”

Jaskier sat in front of Geralt and waited patiently for his collar. The soft smile on Geralts face warmed his heart and all he wanted to do was reach over and kiss it from his lips.

“Meow….”

“Hold still little One.”

Geralt pulled the small collar out of his bag and carefully fastened it around Jaskiers neck. The black leather was lined with a soft and warm material that felt wonderful against his fur and a small Wolf Witcher Medallion was secured around the ring on the front of the collar.

“There. Now everyone will know you are mine.”

Jaskier pressed his eyes shut and quickly hid under the bed, not wanting for Geralt to see his tears. All he ever wanted was to belong to Geralt and the mark of “ownership” made him feel happy and awful at the same time.

“Are you okay Flower? It’s not too tight, yeah?”

“Meow!”

Sighing Jaskier crawled back to Geralt and rubbed against his leg, not wanting the Witcher to be sad and let himself be petted. All he wished for was to reach Lettenhove sooner rather than later to be able to change back and confess his love for Geralt.


	7. bad thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt has a crisis

Jaskier spent the rest of the day pressed against Geralts chest as they rode on. He was dizzy not just from the constant motion but from the warmth of Geralts skin against his fur and the earthy smell of the Witcher surrounding him. His senses were sharp in this form and he was ready to pass out from bliss when Geralt decided it was time to make camp.

He waited next to Roach who nudged him playfully with her nose and rubbed against him while Geralt made sure the camp was prepared.

The Witcher sighed heavily as he went to relive Roach from her packs. Geralt was tired and dread was rising inside of him as he noticed Jaskier unopened saddlebag. He had not dared to look inside it earlier, not wanting to see his bard belongings gone and yet, the bag looked awfully full. It was the biggest of Roach’s four saddle packs, Jaskier had picked it because it could hold his lute case if need be, and carefully Geralt stepped closer and flipped the latch open.

Shocked Geralt had to take a step back as he was met with a fully packed bag. Not only did the bag contain Jaskiers lute case, toiletries and spare clothing, on top of all sat the red outfit he had worn to the dragon hunt as if he had undressed before leaving, neatly folding it and storing it away. It made no sense, why would he get naked before leaving with Yennefer unless….

“Oh….”

He let himself fall back on his heels and stared into nothingness as his mind wandered. Jaskier and Yennefer had always bickered and teased each other but maybe it had been to hide a mutual attraction? What if Jaskier, who had any reason to hate him now, had finally acted on his desires and…

“Meow!”

Flower jumped onto his knees, pushing on his hind legs and rubbed his face all over his chest. “he left his stuff behind….why would he….gods…maybe I should just go back to the path and let him be he clearly hates me and-“

He was interrupted by an angry swat to his arm, sharp claws leaving three red stripes on his arms that surprisingly stung.

“Meow!”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead as he took Flowers angry expression in as if the cat was mad at him.

He sighed deeply and got up, while carefully lifting the cat up so he could kiss its head. “You are right. Self-pity won’t help me….and ignoring it won’t make it better either. I need to find him and talk to him…so I know for sure how he feels.”

The cat seemed to agree as it carefully licked at the scratches it had left on his arm.

“That tickles….stop….”

To both their surprises Geralt started to laugh and Jaskier continued until the Witcher was out of breath and put him down. He waited till Geralt had settled in for the night and curled up next to him, wishing he was held by Geralt in his human form instead.

The next few days went by pretty quickly. The rode as much as it was possible before Roach needed to rest and Geralt ignored two job offers just to shorten his travel time. At night they would sleep pressed close to each other, Jaskier resting on top of Geralts broad chest and during the day he was sitting in Roach’s saddlebag or Geralts shirt when the speed allowed it.

Finally almost two weeks after they had set out they reached Lettenhove and for the first time since the dragon hunt, Jaskier felt hopeful.


	8. Voice your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier transforms

Lettenhove was nothing like the Witcher had expected. To be honest he did not know much about the small land and its towns but he was shocked to find people greeting him in passing. He finally reached the main village and everyone smiled openly at him and his cat.

It was weird, he could not remember to be ever greeted with such kindness and it made his stomach twist and his heart yearn. It was not hard to find the main estate, a small castle that stood a bit outside of town.

He was about to think up a lie to get past the guards when a young woman rushed out of the castle to approach him. She had Jaskiers chestnut hair, braided to both sides but her eyes were of a dark chocolate brown and she smiled as she reached out to shake his hand.

“Good day! You must be the White Wolf! Geralt, yes? Jaskier has written about you! Come in!”

She tugged on Geralts arm and he let himself be pulled as one of the guards smilingly took Roach’s reigns to stable her.

“I am Madeleine, by the way, Jaskiers older sister?”

“Hmm.”

“You can call me Maddie, though, everyone does. So how are things with you two?”

Jaskier made a snorting sound and rubbed his head against Geralts hand so he would continue to pet him.

“Hm…He….I….not good? Is he here? Did he come home after…?”

Madeleine wrinkled her small nose, freckles dancing over the skin as she looked from Geralt to Jaskier and back a few times.

“Meow! Meow! Meow…..Meow?”

“You don’t say….stuck…that’s hilarious….”

Geralt looked at her unsure to what she was referring to when she straightened her back and smiled warmly.

“He is here….I will see if he wants to see you…but first I will show you to a room, yes? You need to wash up and rest and…well it's stupid but there is this tradition with have here…if you would indulge us?”

“Meow?” Jaskier was unsure what his sister was up to but Geralt just nodded, relieved to have found his bard.

She led them to Jaskiers own rooms and gestured for him to enter.

“So…whenever we have a guest we put them in here.” A lie. “And the tradition is that they need to be really in tune with their emotions you know.” Another Lie. “Whatever is in your heart you need to say it out loud. It is said that the ghosts of the ancestors will help you find meaning in it.” Jaskier snorted at the utter bullshit that had left Maddie’s mouth but he was in no place to say anything.

“So I will inform Jask that you are here and I am sure he will see you tomorrow, okay?”

Geralt wanted to insist to see Jaskier right away but he kept his mouth shut. He needed to give his bard fair warning and let the information of his arrival sink in if he wanted to have a chance to reconcile and gain his friendship back.

“Yes….thank you.”

“No worries, I will send a bath and some food up, yeah?”

“I…that is very kind of you…”

She chuckled and gave Geralt a surprisingly strong but friendly slap before she left the room to run to her parents, hysterically laughing on the way.

Jaskier was confused, he had no idea what his sister wanted to achieve with her scheme but he had no say in it whatsoever. A short while later Servants brought food and prepared a bath and he jumped on his own bed while Geralt made sure to clean himself and eat.

Finally, the Witcher laid down on the bed, shirtless but in clean trousers and stared at the ceiling. Voice his inner emotions she had said, something that was an almost impossible task for Geralt. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out and he was about to give up when he took a deep breath in and suddenly his nostrils were hit with Jaskiers smell. He sat up, eyes wide open and for the first time since his arrival really took the room in.

The organized mess, musical instruments and gaudy decoration made it clear that the lingering smell of Jaskier came from this room, his room, but why would have his sister gave this room to him? And where was Jaskier staying instead? Frustrated he let himself fall back onto the mattress and grunted.

“Fuck…”

“Meow?”

Sighing he pulled the cat up from the pillow and put it onto his knees to scratch it while he let his thoughts wander once more.

“I just…it is not that I don’t understand how I feel…I just….saying it out loud won’t make it true you know? He won’t feel the same way just because I say it to an empty room.

“Meow.”

“Besides…this is superstition. There are no ghost here….but…I don’t want his sister to be cross at me…and….what will I even say to him tomorrow?”

“Meow?”

“Right…I just look at him and say: Jaskier I am sorry I have been the worst friend to you, I have treated you badly and I regret it very much….and I want you to come back to my side where you belong so I can take care of you until you are old and can’t move anymore and then I will carry you to the coast like I should have done so when you asked me back on the dragon hunt. Like I wanted to because all I ever want is to be with you and…your friendship means so fucking much to me I never want to be apart from you ever again. I can’t breathe when I don’t know where you are and if you are safe and I need you to know that I…..”

He paused for a moment and his next words were barely a whisper. “That, I love you.”

There was a weird sound coming from his cat and Geralt sat up to look at it. It sounded like pain and heartbreak and then suddenly the cat stretched and stretched and he saw fur vanishing and skin forming until he had a very sheepish looking, very naked Jaskier sitting on his lap. Flowers enchanted collar dangling from his neck and blue eyes opened wide in horror.


	9. confess my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk

Jaskiers eyes were comically large and he stumbled back on his arms, still halfway situated on Geralts lap.

“Fuck, Geralt. I…oh god I am so sorry. I did not mean….Shit, Shit, Shit. Don’t be mad okay, I was gonna tell you that I am a Cat Shifter but…it never came up and then…I got stuck after you….you broke my heart and I....fuck...please...say something! Shout at me for all I care, just please Geralt. I-“

Jaskiers yelling was interrupted as Geralt leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his bard and pulled him back on top of him and before Jaskier had a chance to say anything else he was kissed oh so tenderly.

Blinking Jaskier wondered if he had died and gone to heaven until remembered what had actually triggered his transformation. Replaying Geralts words in his head he let his eyes flutter shut and started to kiss back. He could feel Geralts strong arms around him, gentle yet firm and the feel of his naked chest against his own. Bravely he tested the waters by slowly licking over the seam of Geralts lips and was rewarded with a deep guttural groan and calloused fingers in his hair that pulled his head closer before his mouth was almost brutally plundered.

Geralts tongue swept into his mouth, rubbing against his own and when the Witchers teeth grazed on his upper lip all he could do was whine and wrap his own arms around Geralt.

“Jaskier….you….are okay, you are safe.....a...Shifter….”

The bard let his head fall down onto Geralts shoulder, afraid to let go.

“I…yes….my whole family, I was born this way….”

Geralts hand gently grabbed at the bard's chin, lifting it up and kissing him again and again until Jaskiers lips were swollen and he suddenly remembered that he was butt naked.

“Born….not transformed…..Jaskier how old are you?”

“How old…..I am almost 40, why?”

To Jaskiers utter surprise Geralt threw his head back and laughed so loud and free that it made his heart beat faster in his chest.

“Why is that funny Geralt?”

“Because it means you won’t die before me, little kitten.”

“Oh….yes….” A deep blush covered Jaskiers cheeks and neck and parts of his chest while he tried to cover himself with the blanket on the bed.

“Are you….are you angry with me?”

Geralts features softened and he kissed Jaskiers forehead. “No Jask, I am not mad. I wish you would have told me but I….the way I treated you I understand that you didn’t.”

“Geralt…..I….”

“I am sorry, I need to apologize and-“

A soft yet lute calloused finger to his lips made him fall quiet as Jaskier gently took his hands in his own.

“You already apologized, remember? That’s what helped me change back…when you said that you….that you…you know. Did you….Did you mean it?”

“Jaskier….”

“Haha….it’s okay if you didn’t…it’s not….not important…I just go and-“

“Don’t be stupid little kitten. Of course, I meant it.”

Jaskiers eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep happy breath.

“That’s neat…”

Geralt snorted and waited for Jaskier to continue.

“I….me too….I mean…I love you too.”

“I….even after? I…..the things I said….”

Jaskier shrugged and smiled.

“It has always been you for me Geralt, I’ve been in love with you for almost twenty years, and just because you are an asshole sometimes doesn’t change that. You are also gentle and kind and have a good heart…It also helps that you are very easy on the eyes.”

“Is that so?” The amusement was clearly audible in Geralts voice and his gaze fell upon Jaskiers neck and his collar. 

“You know that’s not what I had in mind when I had it enchanted to fit perfectly at any time.”

“Oh…I can take it off-“

“No!”

Now it was Jaskier time to chuckle with amusement. “Or not….it does, after all, mark me as yours.”

Growling Geralt hand clutched around Jaskiers medallion, hooking his thumb in the ring it was fastened to and pulled.

“Yes….mine….” He looked Jaskier all over. “Last opportunity to say no little kitten.”

Grinning with glee the bard threw the blankets off his lap and onto the floor. “No chance in hell big Witcher.”


	10. when two become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they make love  
> [SMUT] ahead

Geralts golden eyes darkened as he let his gaze dance over Jaskiers naked form. His fair skin was covered in delicious dark hair, his shoulders and collarbones dusted with freckles and he decided that he would count them out with his tongue immediately. He pulled on the collar, just hard enough to make Jaskier move but not to hurt him and he smiled when the bard willingly surged forward, back onto his lap.

He kept his right hand around Jaskiers collar, while he grabbed onto the bard's shoulder with his other hand and dived in to gently nibble at the soft skin of his shoulder. Jaskiers happy sigh was like music to his ears and he was curious what other sounds he could coax out of the singer.

“Mhm.”

The Witcher let his lips and teeth drag from Jaskiers shoulder to the crook of his neck and down to his collarbones and up the other side again. He could feel Jaskiers fingers digging into his own shoulders as if he needed something to hold on to and he could feel pride swell inside of him.

He was aware that Jaskier had a long line of lovers and was well experienced in the art of lovemaking and yet he seemed to greatly enjoy the way Geralt touched him even though they had only just begun. The Witcher raised his head for a moment and his heart was full when he saw the relaxed and blissful expression on Jaskiers face. His blue eyes were closed, his long lashes fluttering against the skin of his cheeks. His wet pink mouth hanging slightly open and his skin flushed. Geralt could hear him breathing, slightly faster than normal, his heart beating steady and strong in his chest.

He brought his left hand from Jaskiers shoulders down to his chest, while not taking his sight of Jaskiers face for a second. His fingers brushed gently through the thick hair on his bard’s body, enjoying the silky warm feel of it until he found one of Jaskiers nipples.

He could hear the pause in Jaskier breathing, could feel the slight shiver that made his body shake and he paused himself to leave his love in anticipation for a moment. Jaskier pressed a bit forward, pushing his chest against Geralts hand while making a small needy sound that went straight to Geralts cock. He circled the nub of Jaskiers nipple and carefully rubbed over it with his calloused thumb, earning him a soft moan from the bard.

Smiling he let his hand wander to the other nipple and this time he took it between his thumb and index finger and gently twisted it. The reaction he was rewarded with was everything he had hoped for. Jaskier let out an almost mewling sound and threw his head back while his fingers dug harder into Geralts shoulders.

“Geralt….ugh….oh please….”

“Mhm….please what little kitten? What do you want? Hm?”

The bard pushed his head forward again, resting it against Geralts chest as the Witcher continue to play with his nipples all while still holding him in place with the grip on the collar.

“Everything. I want….everything.”

Geralts deep rumbling chuckle echoed through the room and Jaskier moaned against his chest as he was suddenly pushed back, flat on his back. He opened his eyes curiously and was met with Geralts intense gaze that seemed to burn right into his very soul.

“Oh, gods….Geralt…”

Grinning the Witcher pushed his legs apart, wide open so he could bring one of his thick thighs in between them. When he let go of Jaskiers collar he could hear the protest clearly in Jaskiers whine.

“Give me a second kitten.” He reached over Jaskier for his bag and laughed when he could feel the bard’s teeth biting gently at his exposed chest. It took him a while to rummage through his bag from the awkward position but he was in no hurry as Jaskiers tongue licked over his nipple in a tiny motion.

“Again kitten. Do it again.”

Obediently Jaskiers tongue lashed out again, slightly rough and his teeth plunged around his nipple and bit, almost too hard and utterly perfect.

“Fuck. Jaskier.”

The bard chuckled but it was muffled by the Witchers broad chest and finally, Geralt found what he had been looking for. He sat back upon his heels, holding Jaskier down with a firm press to his chest and held the piece of rope in his other hand a soft expression on his face as he waited for Jaskiers reaction.

The bard took in the rope in Geralts hands and eagerly nodded, licking his lips. He trusted Geralt inexplicitly and he knew deep in his heart that his Witcher would never do anything he was not on board with.

Still, the Witcher did not move and Jaskier realized he was waiting for a verbal response so he smiled after he wetted his lips once more.

“Yes, please. My safe word is Valdo.”

Geralt snorted amused and leaned forward, pulling Jaskier up by his collar and pushing his arms behind his back.

“Of course it is.”

It took him forever to bind Jaskiers hands since he had closed his eyes and was kissing his bard as deep and filthy as he possibly could. Jaskier whined directly into his mouth and his hard cock pushed almost painful against Geralts hips. He could not remember when he had last felt so needy and hard and every time Jaskier scent met his nose he almost came.

Finally, he had Jaskiers arms secured against his back and snuggly tied together. “Comfortable? Not too tight?”

“Perfect.”

Jaskiers voice sounded slurry and his eyes drifted shut once again when Geralt grabbed his collar and pulled him in a kneeling position. 

“Can you stay like this? Sitting on your legs and knees?”

Jaskier shuffled a bit on the mattress, the white sheet under him crumbling with the movement until he had found a more balanced position.

“Yes, Geralt.”

“Good kitten.”

The Witcher let out a soft sigh as a deep crimson blush formed on Jaskiers face and neck, all the way down to his collarbones.

“Do you want a blindfold, kitten?” He had noticed that Jaskier seemed to prefer to keep his eyes closed and contrite on touch instead.

“Gods yes Geralt. There are some silk scarfs in the closet over there.” He motioned with his head to indicate which closed he meant and waited eagerly on the bed for Geralt. The Witcher quickly found what he was looking for and gently secured the cerulean blue scarf around Jaskiers head, making sure it was not too tight or bothering him.

“Okay?”

“Yes, love.”

Since Jaskier could not see him, Geralt allowed himself a warm and fond smile. He knew he would do it in front of Jaskier in the future, happy and joyful that his bard would live as long as he would and more importantly loved him as well.

“Don’t move.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded and waited for Geralt to touch him. He could feel the Witchers body heat radiating close by but he was not touching him yet. Minutes passed and the anticipation felt like burning coal in his stomach yet he did not dare to speak up. He was giving his best to be patient and to hold still.

Finally, after what seemed like almost ten minutes he could feel Geralts warm and calloused fingers back on his chest. This time both hands were roaming through his chest hair and playing with his nipples until both nubs were red, swollen and almost hurtfully pulsing. Then when he thought that he could not take any more Geralt leaned forward and soothed them with his tongue over and over again until that felt like too much as well.

Geralt seemed to know exactly when he was about to complain because every time he was about to beg for mercy the Witcher stopped for a moment. Under normal circumstances, Jaskier would have realized that his smell must give him away but his mind was too far gone to form any coherent thought.

He already felt overstimulated when Geralt finally pushed his legs further apart and licked a hot stripe over his stomach down to his so far neglected cock. He was painfully hard and yet he was in no rush to cum. He wanted their first time to take as long as possible and since he had been waiting and hoping for years he would eagerly take anything his Witcher would give him.

Geralt loved how responsive his bard was, he basked in every whine and moan and the way Jaskier arched his back to gain more friction. His face was flushed and sweaty and he carefully pushed the moist hair out of Jaskiers forehead before leaning back down and sucking his prick into his mouth.

His bard made a hungry growling sound like a feral cat and Geralt grinned around the cock in his mouth. He was in no rush and teased Jaskier relentlessly. He had just sucked the tip of Jaskiers cockhead into his mouth and was now playing with the leaking slit, eagerly licking of the white pearls of precum that dripped from it.

Jaskier was pushing his hips upward, frantically panting by now, his mouth hanging white open a bit of drool dribbling down his chin and Geralt thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In his almost century-old life he had lain with quite a few partners and even if it had been exceptionally good it had never been like this. Nobody had responded so perfectly to his teasing, his touch, and his demands. The way Jaskier sounded, how he felt and tasted was everything Geralt had ever wanted, had ever dreamed of.

His bard was giving him everything he had asked him to had eagerly agreed to play, so trusting and so full of love that all that Geralt wanted to do now was reward him, so he leaned in so he could whisper in a dee growl directly into Jaskiers ear.

“I am going to suck you until you will feel sore and hurt and beg me to cum.”

“G-Geralt! Gods! Yes!”

“If you cum without asking me first I will punish you, do you understand?”

He made sure his voice was warm and promising so that Jaskier understood he would not really be hurt in any way he would not also enjoy.

“Yes…please…”

“Such a good kitten.”

“Ghn.”

Smiling Geralt pressed a soft kiss to Jaskiers lips before diving right back into sucking his cock with abandon. The Witcher hollowed out his cheeks and took Jaskier deep down into his throat, moving his head in a fast and hard pace and only stopping when he felt that Jaskier was about to cum. The bard was loudly mewling by now, tears stringing down his face and Geralt blinked worriedly for a moment before another big wave of Jaskiers arousal filled his nostrils. There was no fear or pain in his smell so he continued to edge his partner until he could hear Jaskier sobbing.

“Please oh gods, I can’t….please….Geralt.”

Geralt was about to let Jaskiers cock drop out of his mouth and give him permission to cum when Jaskier did just that without any warning and with a loud scream the bard sank back onto his shaking legs.

“Oh….oh I…..I didn’t mean to…I…oh Geralt.”

“Sch…little kitten, it’s alright.”

He pulled Jaskier against his chest and gently brushed his fingers through his chestnut locks.

“I…are you going to punish me now?”

Geralt looked sternly at Jaskiers face, trying to analyze the breathy tone of his voice and kissed him again. “Do you want that?”

“Yes. Yes!”

Chuckling the Witcher set down on the edge of the bed so he could rest his feet on the floor before dragging Jaskier carefully over his lap.

“Count for me kitten.”

“Count wha- AH!”

The first slap was not very hard but since Jaskier did not know what was about to happen it had taken him by surprise.

“Kitten?”

Jaskier was slightly shaking in Geralts lap and the Witcher suddenly feared that he had crossed a line. They had not really negotiated any hard limits beforehand but he thought that Jaskier would have enjoyed a light spanking. He gently rubbed the redness on Jaskiers butt.

“Jask? Love? Are you alright? Do you want to use your safe word?”

“No! Just…just give me a minute okay?”

“Of course dear.”

Geralt continued to gently rub small circles into Jaskiers skin, gently playing with his hair with his other hand.

“I am so proud of you, kitten. You are doing so perfect for me.”

“Geralt….”

“I love you so much Jaskier.”

The sound that left Jaskiers mouth was almost inhuman and he pushed his butt up against Geralts hand.

“I…love you too Geralt please…need….please….”

“Mhm, what do you-“

“My punishment, please, don’t wanna be able to sit tomorrow…just tell me when you gonna start.”

“Of course love. I will do five all right?”

“Yes….please.”

“All right. I will start now.” He gave Jaskiers a few seconds to prepare himself before his hand came back down again and slapped Jaskiers butt, leaving red streaky marks.

“One!”

Geralt felt so loved and full of pride he had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue. Jaskier counted out all five slaps, loud clear and perfect and when he was done he could feel Jaskiers renewed erection pressing against his leg. Smiling he put the bard onto the bed, stomach down and pressed soft kisses into the red skin of his abused behind.

“Still good?”

“Mhm…yeah….”

Jaskier was drawling his answer a bit and Geralt waited for a moment to make sure he was all right before continuing to kiss and lick his way over the round globes of Jaskiers backside. His bard was whimpering when he gently pushed him open and licked over his hole.

“Fuck. Geralt! Oh, fuck.”

Happy that the bard was enjoying himself Geralt dived back in and licked gently around Jaskiers rim. The bard's smell was even more intense down here than at his cock and Geralt finally threw his own trousers and smallclothes off to free his painfully hard cock.

His tongue pushed past the rim and he eagerly licked and sucked until Jaskier begged for more.

“Jask? Do you have oil somewhere?”

The bard took a few moments to form an answer his mind afloat, free of all worries and just in a perfect headspace. “Mhm…I…nightstand…left drawer.”

“Thank you kitten.”

Geralt quickly found the oil and made sure that his fingers were thickly coated before grabbing Jaskier on the hip and pulling him slightly upon his knees.

“Jaskier…do you want? Can I?”

Geralt was unsure how to ask for what he wanted. This was so much more than his usual fucks and he did not have the right words to say. Thankfully Jaskier knew him very well.

“Yes, please. I …I want to feel you. I want you to cum inside of me and….make me truly yours.”

“Jaskier.” Gently Geralt pressed hot open mouth kisses along Jaskiers spine before carefully breaching his rim with his index finger.

“Ohhh….oh….Ger….”

The Witchers own breath came almost as fast as Jaskiers now. He was slightly sweating and his cock was almost hurting now but he still took his time to properly open his bard up. At the time he was three fingers deep inside his partner, Jaskier had gone nonverbal again. Instead, he made the most delicious whining sounds and when Geralt crooked his fingers inside of him he started to purr.

Surprised both of them stopped moving for a second.

“Shit Geralt I am sorry. I won’t-“

“Do it again….”

“I…what?...Ohhh….”

Jaskiers voice sounded wrecked and breathless when he pushed back against Geralts broad fingers and fucked himself on his hand. It only took a few pushes before the bard was purring again and Geralt knew he could not wait any longer. He slicked himself up as good as he was able to with his own shaking hand and slightly rubbed the head of his cock against Jaskiers hole.

He was about to ask if Jaskier was ready when Jaskier finally snapped and Geralt was once more reminded that his bard was strong-minded and determent when he wanted something.

His bard moved way quicker than he had anticipated and impaled himself on his cock, hard and fast until he was balls deep in and hissed at the impact.

“Jaskier!”

“I am done waiting Darling, please, please just…please.”

Smiling Geralt grabbed the rope around Jaskiers hands and tugged so that the bards back was pressing against his chest before slowly starting to thrust in him. Every time he would almost completely slip out of Jaskier before pushing back into him hard and tender. Jaskier was moaning loudly, his head pushed back almost touching Geralts shoulder and he quickly undid the ties of Jaskiers arms so he could press him completely against his chest while wrapping his own arms around his bard holding him tight.

“Nghnnn….Geralt…I am so close again…I can’t….”

Smiling Geralt took Jaskiers face in hand and gently twisted his head back so he could kiss him. The angle was a bit off and it was very messy, spit drooling down both their chins but to him it was perfect.

“Cum for me kitten. Let go.”

“Geralt!” The bard shock and almost slipped off Geralts cock as he coated his own stomach and chest in hot streaks of seed. The Witcher was not far behind, having held on for almost twenty minutes now and let himself find release deep inside his bard. Gently he let Jaskier drop down on the bed, careful as not to crush him with his own weight and slowly slipped out of him, smiling at the low whine that left Jaskiers mouth.

“Ger….love you….”

“Love you too Jask…Blindfold on or off?”

Jaskier thought about it for a moment and turned onto his back, blindly reaching for Geralt.

“Off, please. Wanna see you.”

Gently Geralt put Jaskier half on top of him and pulled the blindfold off, slinging it to some corner of the room and brushing Jaskier hair out of his face.

“Hi.”

His bard smiled almost shy at him and he could not resist to kiss him again, this time soft and gentle and full of love.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier grabbed the Witchers hands and intertwined their fingers, resting both of them on Geralts chest next to his head.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

The Witcher tried his best to stay awake not wanting to be one of those guys but the stress of the last weeks was finally catching up with him.

“Not to ruin your afterglow my dear Witcher but you will have to meet my family tomorrow.”

Geralt tore his amber eyes wide open. “Shit.”

Jaskiers warm chuckle followed him into his dreams and for the first time in as long as he could remember Geralt was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a Bonus Chapter Epilogue later but for now, I want to finish my other projects!


End file.
